


God fucking dammit

by Spideys_bagel



Series: Spider Boy & The 99 Squad [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) Fusion, Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, Crack, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Jake Peralta Loves Amy Santiago, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Mess, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideys_bagel/pseuds/Spideys_bagel
Summary: How to became best friends with spiderman: a guide by Jake Peralta.





	God fucking dammit

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is reallyyyyyy short so I'm sorry. I took a break after I finished writing the end and kind of lost inspiration so I guess this is more kind of a prologue than anything. Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon.

It had been about a month since Jake had gotten this good of a case. Recently he had found himself in a tiny bit of a slump again. Of course he was trying his best to get out of it, though to not much prevail. 

But finally, here he stood in Queens, tracking down a  _serial killer!_ how cool was that??

Well not the killing people part of it but y'know.

At this point Jake could practically smell the menace's presance in the old warehouse. Either that or the pile of dead rats he had just stepped over.

Gun in hand ready for anything, Jake waited. He was tipped off by a witness that the suspect had been seen entering the warehouse at 6:00pm sharp every Wednesday evening for the past few weeks.

Of course when Amy had found out what he was doing naturally she wanted to come along as backup, but Jake refused because quote,

_"I need to be in the zone to get out of my slump, and as much as I love you I can't have worried wife energy all up in the action."_

to which Amy replied with a dry,

_"I love you too but we both know you are the worrier of the two of us."_

I mean she was right but Jake would never admit that, so to prove a point he went alone.

At this point he was wondering weather or not that was a mistake.

He snapped his head up as he heard a door open across the room. Making sure to stay hidden before running out guns blazing. 

It was him. The man was ragged looking and held a very hostile energy about him. 

Just as Jake was about to arrest him, something came out of the shadows in a flash of red and blue.

He was having trouble seeing what was happens as the figure entered and started to fight the killer.

Jake moved out from his hiding spot to get a better view, only to see none other that Spider-Man standing over a very angry looking killer, who was webbed to the ground.

 _"you motherfucking asshole!"_ Spider-Man said annoyed ,  _"you're lucky I don't turn on instant kill mode and kill you right here."_

it was then that Jake realized that Spider-Man had been stabbed. The blood was seeping through his suit and the knife lay on the ground coated in it.

The weird part was that Spider-Man did not seem too bothered by it. It sounded more of an inconvenience to him more than anything else.

 _"Mr.Stark is gonna shoot off my kneecaps when he finds out about this."_ he sighed.

 


End file.
